


That silly kid’s book

by Guessmysoul



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cressi, Library, M/M, Single Parents, crismessi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessmysoul/pseuds/Guessmysoul
Summary: Cris and Leo are single parents that meet in a Library (Cressiweek 2K18 - Day 1: Image – Library)





	That silly kid’s book

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Cressiweek 2K18!   
> Day 1: Image – Library

Summer vacations are difficult if you are a single parent with a 5 year old kid. Yes, there are a lot of summer camps and daycares, but Leo felt that he should spend more time with his little son. That’s why he tried to balance his workby taking home office whenever he could in order to spend more time with him during summer.

During weekends, they spent the whole time visiting different places like parks, carnivals, museums, arcades, libraries, and other funny places.

This weekend Leo proposed to Thiago to go to the big library in the city, the one which Thiago loved so much for looking like a castle.

The kid was so excited, and just at the time they arrived, he pointed out to his daddy his favourite book. Leo chucked, he already knew which book it was. He carried Thiago and walked to the bookshelf.

The Argentine tried to reach the book, but it was placed in a higher shelf than the last time. He tried stepping into his tiptoes to reach it, but it was difficult with Thiago on his side. Suddenly, he saw a hand just in front of him, reaching for the book.

“Thank y—!Hey! I was trying to reach that book!”Leo yelled at the man who he thought was reaching the book for him, but instead he turned around walked away.

“Oh, sorry.” The man said concerned when he turned around to look at him. “My son really loves this book,” he said nodding at his 6 year old son sitting on a table near them. “But I think I would have to read him another one.” He handed the book to Leo.

The Argentine looked at him, he was really handsome with his tanned skin, beautiful brown eyes and shinning smile. Leo blushed and then he looked at the book in front of him. He extended his arm to reach it, but then he looked at the little kid looking at his dad giving up the book. His heart broke.

Leo bit his lip. “Umm… Maybe we could read it together if you don’t mind of course.” He said shyly.

“That’s a good idea!” The man said.

They walked to the table where the little kid was sitting. “Cris, say hi to our new friends…” The man looked at Leo asking for their names.

“Leo, I’m Leo! And this is Thiago.” He smiled. “Nice to meet you Cris, and…”

“Cristiano.” The man smiled.

They all sit around the table to read that silly kid’s book which their sons love so much. Leo read one page, and then Cristiano read the next one and so on. At the end, the kids where so happy that they decided to choose another book to read.

“Is Thiago your only son?” Cristiano asked while the kids were looking for another book.

“Yes,” He smiled looking at his son.

“Are you planning on having more?”

“I’m a single parent so I don’t think I’m having more kids.” He blushed.

“It’s difficult being a single parent, isn’t it?” Cristiano asked resting his chin on his hand.

“Are you a single parent too!?” Leo asked surprised and Cristiano just nodded before their kids came running with a new book on their hands.

After reading the book, they placed it on the shelf it was before. Cris Jr and Thiago seemed to get along, they were giggling and playing all the time. Leo thought it was cute for Thiago to have a new friend.

When they were about to leave, Cristiano invited them to have an ice cream somewhere near. Leo liked the idea, and of course the kids were super excited, so they went walking to an ice cream shop a few streets from there.

.

That weekend, Cristiano asked Leo for his phone number, and the Argentine gladly gave it to him. From that moment on, they kept texting and calling each other every single day.

Leo didn’t know how, or why, but the connection he had with Cristiano was amazing. They had a lot of things in common, of course they differed in some opinions, but he liked to hear the other’s point of view.

As expected, the next weekend Cristiano invited Leo and Thiago to hang out. They went to the cinema, as Cris had tickets for the new Disney movie that just came out.

.

Weeks passed by, and suddenly, summer vacations were over.

Leo and Cristiano kept making plans every weekend with their kids and having a good time together. Leo felt so happy he had met someone to spend their weekends together, someone who understood him, and who was there to help him with Thiago when he needed it. 

Leo smiled thinking about how much Cristiano had grown on him. He really liked him, and every time they hang out together he could confirm his feeling towards the Portuguese.

The problem was that he was not sure what Cristiano felt for him.

Until one day in which they were in a park sitting on a bench chatting while keeping an eye on their kids who were in the playground.

Leo was talking to Cris about the last time he went to Argentina with his family, when suddenly Cristiano stood up. “Thiago!” The Portuguese yelled as he saw how another kid pushed the little Argentine from the swing, for him to use it now. Cristiano didn’t think twice as he ran towards the crying boy on the floor.

The Portuguese bent down to carry Thiago who was crying, he had a scrape on his knee. Thiago curled on Cristiano’s strong arms, feeling safe when a man came to excuse his son. 

“He must learn to share, my son wanted to play in the swing too.”

“Excuse me?! Your son must learn to wait!” Cristiano said angry.

“At least he is not selfish,” the man said.

“Don’t talk like that about my son!” Cristiano snapped. “You and your son need to apologize for this!”

“No.”

Cristiano was about to say yell something at the man, but Leo, who was behind Cristiano the whole time, intervened. “Cris, it’s not worth it, let’s go.” He said placing his hand on the Portuguese arm.

Cristiano shook his head, looking at the man with a winning smile on his face. “Congratulations, you have a spoiled child just like you.” The Portuguese said before walking away, ignoring what the man yell at him.

They went to Cristiano’s house after that, they cleaned Thiago’s knee and played a movie for the kids while they were in the kitchen cooking dinner.

There was silence, however it was not uncomfortable, it felt relaxing after all the drama in the park. But Leo kept playing on his head again and again how Cristiano acted so protective and carrying for Thiago.

“What you said in the park,” Leo said breaking the silence.

“I’m sorry if I said something rude in front of Thiago-“

“No!” Leo interrupted. “Actually, I like the way you acted. I wouldn’t be able to defend him like that.” The Argentine said as he kept cutting the tomatoes for the sandwiches. “And what you said…” Cristiano looked at him wondering. “Do you really see Thiago as your son?” Leo bit his lip.

The Portuguese sighed, he left the sandwich he was preparing on the table and clean his hands with the apron he was wearing. “Leo, I…” Cristiano looked at him in the eyes and nodded. 

“I see Junior as my son too,” The Argentine said with a smile.

Cristiano walked to were Leo was, he took one of the Argentine’s hands between his. “I see you as my family,” the Portuguese said. “I was afraid to say something and ruin what we have, but the true is that I love you.”

“Cris…” The Argentine said as happy tears appeared on his eyes. “I love you too,” he said as they joined their lips together in a soft kiss.

It didn’t last long because Cris Jr came running into the kitchen. “Daddy I’m hungry!” he said just before entering.

Cristiano stepped aside from Leo, “The sandwiches are ready!” The Portuguese said and they all walked to the living room to have dinner while watching the movie.

When the movie ended, Leo started to pick up his jacket and Thiago’s in order to go home. It was late, Cristiano noticed. “Why don’t you stay here?” He asked. “It’s late,” he added.

“Cris,” Leo felt embarrassed.

“Yes, Leo! Please stay!” Junior said.

“Please daddy!” Thiago begged.

Leo stayed there looking at all of them at the same time. It was the cutest scene he had ever seen in his life: Thiago hopping every time he said, Junior looking at him with pleading eyes, and Cristiano standing right there in front of him looking at him with those lovely eyes. He couldn’t believe he finally had the family he always wanted, right in front of him, and all thanks to that silly kid’s book.

“Fine,” Leo smiled.

“Great! Junior could lend Thiago some pajamas,” The Portuguese said. Both kids were so happy that they ran upstairs to Junior’s bedroom giggling.

Cristiano walked close to Leo. “And you…” He said caressing Leo’s cheek and whispering, “I don’t think I would have to lend you some pajamas.” They joined their lips together, this time for a more proper long lasting kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I was able to finish this story! I was afraid of not being able to finish my works for this week but fortunately I did it!!! I hope you guys enjoy this week as much as I’m sure I will! 
> 
> If you ask me what silly kid’s book was the one mentioned in the story, it is: “The Very Hungry Caterpillar” LOL! But I was not sure if I should put the name that explicit, so I prefer to omit the name in the story.


End file.
